Wanna Be Gu Jun Pyo
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: Akan ku bawa kau kesetiap ujung dunia, dan menunjukanmu tempat terindah di seluruh permukaan bumi ini. Dan untukku kau yang menunjukkan keindahan dunia dengan memilikimu dan melihat senyuman indah yang dipahat oleh sang malaikat di alam yang disebut surga –Orang yang mencintai Zhang Yixing dengan segala cara romantic. RnR if you read [F a n x i n g/F lu ff/]


**Yo! Author nista balik lagi dengan fic gaje -_- ini udah pernah ku post di wp! Huft, gak peduli deh reviewnya dikit yg penting udah sebarin virus KrisLay ^^**

* * *

Akan ku bawa kau kesetiap ujung dunia, dan menunjukanmu tempat terindah di seluruh permukaan bumi ini. Dan untukku kau yang menunjukkan keindahan dunia dengan memilikimu dan melihat senyuman indah yang dipahat oleh sang malaikat di alam yang disebut surga –Orang yang mencintai Zhang Yixing dengan segala cara romantic. RnR if you read [ g/**F** lu _**ff**_/Dr_a_ _b_lle]

* * *

**Wanna be' Gu Jun Pyo © Rocka_baby**

Cast : Wu Yi Fan & Zhang Yixing

Genre : Romance. Fluff

**Made ± 24.05.13™  
**

* * *

Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu terdiam dengan membaca deretan kata-kata di smartphone layar sentuh miliknya. Kris sang pemuda itu mendesis kesal, dan kembali duduk di sofa besar milik keluarganya. Dengan pas didepannya televise yang sangat besar. Tentu saja karena ia seorang anak konglomerat. Kembali ketopik!

Jadi itu alasannya, Yixing-ku tidak membalas dan mengangkat telephone dan pesan dariku? Hanya karena Drama Boys Before Flowers? Aish, Zhang Yixing kau membuatku gila! Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau pacarannya ini juga sama… err maksudku lebih tampan dan lebih kaya dari Gu Jun Pyo?! Aku bahkan lebih, lebih, lebih, di atas Gun Jun Pyo untuk perhatianku padanya!

Karena masih kesal dengan balasan dari kekasihnya, Yixing. Kris mencoba menyalakan televise. Dan mengotak-atik dengan remote-nya. Dan…! Itu dia! Itu si rambut mie! Gu Jun Pyo ….. karena penasaran bagaimana bisa Yixing-nya sangat gemar menontonnya Kris pun memutuskan menonton juga dengan wajah di tekuk lipat.

Tak berapa lama…

"Ternyata…. Begini toh! Aku juga juga bisa seperti ini untuk Yixing! Lihatlah baby, aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku lagi dibandingkan dengan si rambut mie….. hahaha!"

Kris bersmirk ria dan segera menghubungi seseorang dengan layar televise yang masih menampilkan adegan dimana Gu Jun Pyo menyatakan cinta pada Geum Jan Di.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat Yixing di dalam cermin adalah wajahnya. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada tubuh dan juga walaupun ia hanya memakai pakaian seadanya. Yang terpenting adalah wajah. Sama seperti sekarang.

Yixing mengambil tas biru miliknya dan mulai berkaca kembali. Ia tersenyum melihat tampilannya yang simple tapi manis. Ya, semua orang berkata ia manis, padahal ia ingin disebut tampan seperti predikat yang selalu melekat pada diri kekasihnya. Kris Wu.

"Hufft…. Kenapa Kris ingin aku kerumahnya saat ini? Padahal aku sedang menonton drama…. Menyebalkan" Yixing mengerutu, ia keluar dari rumah mengunakan T-shirt lengan panjang dan celana jeans selutut yang membalut kaki mulusnya.

Jam mungkin menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam, dan tak menyurutkan Yixing untuk kerumah Kris yang terletak hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Ia mungkin sempat bingung karena biasanya Kris tak akan menyuruhnya datang kerumahnya apalagi malam-malam seperti ini. Untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah pula.

Namun, tidak dengan harapan Yixing yang masih berjalan sendirian dijalan yang ditemani lampu-lampu jalanan. Seseorang tengah mengintainya dari kejauhan. Dan dari belakangnya. Tak berapa lama para pria berstelan jas keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengendap-endap kebelakang Yixing.

"YAK! SIAPA KALIAN?!" teriak Yixing ketakutan ketika ia mulai merasakan seseorang ada di belakanganya. Gerombolan pria berjumlah tiga orang itu menampilkan seringaian tajamnya. Sementara ekor mata Yixing mulai waspada mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Peluh sebiji-biji jagung mulai Nampak dari pelipisnya. Seingatnya udara di Seoul sedang dingin-dinginnya. Rumah Kris tinggal sedikit lagi, jika ia berlari sekuat mungkin ia bisa terhindar dari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Ya. Ia harus lari. Sekarang!

* * *

Rasa pening dan mual menghantui Yixing, saat sebuah lengan menempelkan sesuatu di hidungnya. Mungkin obat bius. Hah, pria-pria yang sigap. Mereka mengendong tubuh Yixing memasuki sebuah van. Tanpa tahu pemuda manis itu tengah menutup mata karena pengaruh obat dalam ketakutan. Apa ini akan menjadi akhirnya? Tak bisakan ia diberi waktu untuk memberikan Kris salam perpisahan, dalam alam sadar Yixing ia ingin sekali sebab beberapa hari ini ia kurang perhatian pada Kris. Hanya Krisnya

Mobil van yang di kendarai para pria itu berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang. Bisa dibilang lapangan landas, mereka salah seorang pria berbadan kekar dari mereka membopong tubuh Yixing di bahu kekarnya. Sama persis seperti kuli yang memanggul karung di pasar.

"Naikan dia ke atas heli! Dan jangan membuatnya terluka sedikitpun" seru seorang paruh baya dengan membawa stik lampu untuk penanda sebuah helicopter dengan baling-baling yang memutar kencang. Ya, heli itu siap untuk terbang membelah langit malam dalam kedinginan. Orang yang memanggul Yixing membawanya menaiki helicopter itu. Dan meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh Yixing di jok lembut bersama seseorang. Mereka hanya bertiga. Seseorang di sebelah Yixing dan sang pilot yang berusia paruh baya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, princess…" sang pria kekar itu berbisik dengan tersenyum lembut. Kali ini ia tampak sangat bijak sana dan kebapaan. Itu bisa menjadi hal teraneh yang dilihat, pria itu sekarang tak memiliki kesan jahat atau apalah, walaupun tubuh kekarnya mengambarkan statusnya sebagai bodyguard.

"SAATNYA LEPAS LANDAS!" teriak sang penanda terbang. Ia melampai-lambaikan stick lampunya untuk memberi sinyal untuk terbang. Sang pilot pun mengatur kemudinya agar helikopternya mulai meninggalkan tapakan bumi dan menuju langit. Langit diatas dengan membawa Yixing. Yixing yang malang atau Yixing yang beruntung untuk bisa hidup atau mati di atas langit yang suci.

* * *

Yixing merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia mulai merasakan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya, dingin. Tapi ia merasakan sebuah kebebasan dalam mata terkatup. Ia mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah buram dan gelap. Serta angin yang bear menyeruak dari sampingnya. Ia mengerjap-ejapkan kelopak matanya. Dan tersentak kaget.

"DIMANA AKU?!" teriaknya histeris, tapi kehisterisannya berubah menjadi keheranan. Karena ia baru menyadari ia ada di atas langit saat ia menengok atau tepatnya ingin melompat dari pintu samping yang terbuka. Gila! Ia tak pernah merasakan hal terhebat saat seperti ini. Ia terbang atau tepatnya sedang menaiki helicopter di atas langit malam yang menanpakkan bintang-bintang dan dibawahnya…..

"Eh?" Yixing menengok kesampingya, saat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Hangat, orang disampingnya mengangkat tubuhnya keatas pangkuannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak merasakan orang asing memangku tubuhnya, ya orang asing bukan Kris.

"Aku merindukanmu, love.."

Suara barito yang mem-bass menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sebuah gelombang sonic yang ia kenal dan ia rindukannya. Melodi yang selalu mengatakan kata-kata manis dan sebuah kata puja pada dirinya. Yixing bergidik geli ketika merasakan leher sensitifnya diterpa hembusan nafas dan ciumi intensif.

"Kris?" dengan berusaha kembali duduk ke samping orang yang di yakininya adalah Kris, Yixing terus berkedip. Dan melihat wajah di sampingnya, benar wajah itu masih sama. Tampan dan dewasa. Kris tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Yixing agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Yes, this me. Your lovely boyfriend" jawab Kris sembari mencubit pipi Yixing yang mengemaskan. Yixing mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Kris ketika helicopter yang di dudukinya mulai menikung tajam. Ia sedikit bingung melihat kebawah yang gelap dan mata Yixing berkaca-kaca melihat sesuatu yang berkelap-kelip dibawah….

Pemandangan indah yang ia lihat di drama, tapi sepertinya ini 100 kali lebih indah karena hari yang sudah malam dan bentuk hati dibawah dengan dibentuk oleh kerlap-kerlip cahaya, mungkin itu ratusan lampu yang terang benderang mengelilingi kegelapan di sampingnya. Indah.

"Aku bisa lebih menjadi Gu Jun Pyo mu…. Ying~" bisik Kris lembut di telinga Yixing. Ia mencium pipi Yixing. Kris senang bisa membuat kekasihnya terkesan dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia berusaha mengambil setiap kesempatan dari Yixing sebab mungkin sehabis pulang dari sini ia mungkin di pukuli Yixing karena bisa membawa Yixing dengan cara menculiknya. Haha, sangat romantis bukan?

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya dibawah sana. Terlihat seperti hamparan rerumpuran yang gelap, tetapi beberapa ( mungkin ratusan ) cahaya kelap-kelip muncul dengan sangat besar membentuk bentuk hati yang cantik. Yixing bingung itu apa? Apakah lampu atau bangunan-bangunan. Sangat indah, bentuk hati itu menerangi setiap kegelapan di sekelilinginya. Love Ying. Ya, itu dia.

"Dengan semua cintaku" Kris menjawab seraya mejatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing dan tetap memeluk intensif Yixing dari samping. Yixing tak mendengarkan, ia sibuk dengan semua keindahannya yang ia lihat. Apa ini masih bumi? Mungkin ini surga, angin yang terus berhembus menggerakkan setiap helai rambutnya, dingin memang. Namun semuanya sirna ketika Kris memeluknya, ia bahkan bisa mendengar setiap hembusan nafas dari kekasihnya dan setiap dentuman detak jantung Kris. Dengan ribuan cahaya di bawah yang membuatnya semakin yakin Kris mencintainya. Ah, tidak. Dia gila mencintai dirinya.

Yixing berbalik menatap Kris yang sedari tadi menikmati inchi tubuhnya, dan tersenym. "Terima kasih untuk semua ini, ini indah dan cantik. Aku terlalu bingung untuk juga mengungkapkan rasa sayangku padamu, maksudku aku bingung…. Kau terlalu baik dan terlalu indah …" lirih Yixing merasa ia tak sebaik kekasihnya dalam menyampaikan rasa sayang.

"Kau tak perlu menunjukkan apapun untukku, Ying~ cukup kau terus bersamaku, menjadi milikku, mencintaiku. Dan aku akan menunjukkan semua rasa cintaku padamu dengan semua keindahan surga dibumi. Karena kau tidak merasakan bagaimana aku selalu takjub melihat keindahan mahluk tuhan yang selalu di anugrahi padamu. Kekasih Kris Wu… aku mencintaimu" Kris menampilkan seringaiannya, melihat pipi Yixing mulai memerah akibat jawabnya. Yixing tersenyum malu dengan lesung pipit yang diwarnai semburat kemerahan.

"Aku juga… mencintaimu… Kris" bisik Yixing dan ia tersentak kaget karena dengan cepat Kris melingkarkan tanganya mengunci tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat dan nyaman seorang Kris Wu. Yixing merasakan dada terus berdegup kencang dengan semua prilaku Kris yang selalu membuatnya merasa ia orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Jadi… kalau begitu jangan terus membicarakan si Gu Jun Pyo itu. Karena kau memiliki kekasih yang lebih tampan, lebih kaya, lebih romantis, lebih hebat, dan yang paling penting lebih-lebih mencintaimu dari siapapun. Hanya aku, pemilikmu. Orang yang mencintaimu…. " dasar posesif blonde…

Dan hanya kikikan geli dari Yixing yang Kris dapat. Yixing terkikik menyadari kekasihnya cemburu dengan sebuah tokoh dalam drama kesukaannya. Boys Before Flower. Kemudian ia kembali menikmati semua cinta yang di berikan Kris padanya dengan menikmati setiap alunan lagu dari SHINee, Stand By Me.

**Together making love~**  
**Forever making your smile~**

* * *

Kenapa lagu soundtracknya yang harus dipasang? Menyebalkan –Kris

**ENDING  
**

I Hope You Review

Be Good Readers^^


End file.
